Green ProDuctions
"Oh Look? Your going to cry like a little Bitch? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Thats you Crying"- Green ProDuctions to Yusuf's Butthurt crap. "Hello and Welcome to your Daddy's Playplace"! ' Green ProDuctions Universe (Or KingGr33n, Cloudy43, ' is one of the Protagonist of the Series. He has been terminated 2 Times (cause of the users on the internet). About He is a user who everyone seems to dislike (except SML, Daxter5150, ToyTrains4U and out of the GoAnimate Wars). He likes Thomas the Train cause Thomas was a Really great Show for his Childhood. He likes train so much that one time, he made up his own engines, but one of them was a huge fail cause Diesel's don't have tenders. Tomy Trackmaster T&F HE appears as a Supporting character where he drives his car around. Tomy/Plarail He's also a Plarail Engine made out of: *Duck with Cut out Face *Side Rods Grey *Wheels painted Green *Funnel is long *Funnel Painted Chrome Silver *No Number *Lamp included Super Smash Bros X He appears as a Unlockable character by choosing all Duet Characters on Classic Mode, Clear all Even Match Modes, Defeat 110 on 3 Minute Smash or 400 Brawls. His final Smash is using his Dragon to Strike all the characters with his Dragon Sword. History of Green ProDuctions 2013 Story Green ProDuctions was started May 2013. He named it, "Cartoon Mashup" with the characters, Gumball, Mordecai, Finn, Scaredy Squirrel, Robin, Darwin, Rigby, Jake, The other Teen Titans, and Him. The series was Built out of Lego. Then, at October 2013, The Channel "Green ProDuctions" came by. He made it when he was Sick and had to Stay home from School. He had the Green ProDuctions Wiki, but as of Today, it is Abandoned cause of all the Vandalism there is. He had the Trailer: Magic and Dragons, The Adventures Begin, but he kept delayng the Movie. 2014 Story He still kept going in his Legacy, Then, at March, he Found goAnimate, which he Got GoPlus, Made Grounded Videos out of Dora, and on, and on and on. Then when his goPlus Expired, he stopped GoAnimate and made YTP with Windows Movie Maker. He got alot of Subscribers then. He got terminated on Youtube August 13, 2014 cause of the Users in the Internet. He now was called "Green ProDuctions TV. He continued his Legacy on Youtube, Until he was Terminated Again in December 29, 2014. 2015 Story He made the Account: Green ProDuctions Universe. He continued his Legacy. He was planning for a Plush Series like SuperMarioLogan. At June, he made Music Arrangements (which 1 is Done). He finally made 100 subs in September 2015. Trivia *He reopened the Greatest Freakout Ever Wiki *Someone made a Imposter channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw15olrLGzh6KY9SiibeTHA. It made him Real Angry! *A lost video with link is here:https://youtu.be/hkcbO_5R2CQ *His Favorite Thomas Character is Duck (Originally Gordon cause he's Huge). *He played a trick that he quitted youtube *Yusuf Sabir refered him as Geek Shittydiction *Due to the fact that everyoe like sSky, and Boomboxer and most of them raged at his channel, Green turned off the discussion to prevent having a Crisis *He appeared in a shoutout by NKPower *His favorite food is cheese *It is unknown what his name is in real life, or his look in real life. *As of August, he has made 700 subscribers and 109k views Youtube Icons 1.png|His 1st icon ever (as of July 2014-August 13, 2014) 3.png|His second Icon (as of August- September 2014) 4.png|His 3rd Icon (As of September to October 2014) 2.png|His 4th Icon (as of October- Termination on Youtube) 5.png|His 5th Icon (as of January- March 2015) yre.png|His 6th Icon Youtube-icon-pic-90.png|His Current Icon as of July 22, 2015 Gallery Weegee form 2.png|Old Form Green-idle.png|Sprites Green ProDuctions alt.png|Old Design Pillock2.png|Current Design Green_ProDuctions_Universe_as_a_TTTE_Character.jpg|His TTTE design External Links *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0YeyCuhbsX4nGmakg-WRGQ Category:Protagonist Category:Tubbies Category:Weegee's Side Category:Chronicles of Sqeegee Category:0-6-0 Category:Males Category:YTP: Stinky and Boring with Black Yoshi Category:People who Wears Top Hats Category:Protected Pages